


The Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, End Twist, Force-Feeding, Multi, Rape, Themes of Beastiality, Torture, whump!Arima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is waging a war within his mind. It is a war with the side of him he wishes he could deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> There are some particularly dark themes to this, so please read all the tags. Furthermore, the summary is purposefully deceptive so keep that in mind.
> 
> Gender neutral pronouns are used for The Leviathan.

*

In the earlier days before it faded into myth and legend there was a tale of a ghoul so god-like that it could never be defeated. **The Leviathan** ; possessing all four types of kagune the class it was given was called "Ghoul Royalty". A breed beyond anything that had come before it or that would come after. Still, despite its prowess and seeming complete battle invulnerability even it was a slave to time. It had grown old over the years, and it knew that someday it would die…

That is when the beast met a man who promised it a way for a part of it to live on again. Through an entire new lifetime; The Leviathan agreed to his deal.

Elsewhere word spread of a bloodline cursed with eternal illness so vile that it was destined to destroy every member of the accursed household. A heavy fog of doom hung over the remaining members of the family as all fled from them in terror of their affliction. In time even they began to accept their fate, until the mother of the house met a doctor who offered her a solution. In exchange for ownership over her remaining child he would grant the youth a cure to his condition and a change at a better life- The deal was struck.

Two legends; so vastly different- Or are they? This is the story of how they intersect.

-

Fingernails dug into the flesh of his own palms as he struggled against the chains that held him suspended inches above the floor so that he had to extend onto his tippy toes to gain some as semblance of contact with the surface below.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kishou-chan." Lips pressed against his ear lobe, "You really must hold still or you’re going to-"

"Gah!" Kishou jolted forward as the ghoul behind him grasped at his spine snapping it in half and removing the lower section.

"-Get hurt."

It dangled the section of spine before the youth’s eyes before plunging one of his kagune into the soft flesh of his abdomen as it looped around his body. Blood spurted involuntarily from his mouth as he moaned in anguish.

"The doctor was right, you know, you’ve become rather durable since _the procedure_." Its hands tracked down his back to where the gash had already almost completely healed. "Or maybe that’s just due to my _special treatment_?" It seemed amused at the way his body shivered under the contact. "You’re still so sensitive, Kishou-chan."

"Don’t touch me." The words lacked the bite of a threat but, it still held all the venom of one. That pure idea amused the older being to no end. The kagune pressed further inside his stomach before curving upward and delving onward until it emerged through his throat and out his gaping mouth. Thoroughly amused by his work his work he clicked his tongue absently.

"Oh, but you look so lewd, Kishou-chan." His eyes were beginning to tear against his will as the pressure and pain built ever more prominent in his system. "It’s impossible to resist." The ghoul smirked before ripping the kagune forward through organs, tendons, and flesh. And had he had lungs left to scream with then his cries would have shook the very foundation of their residence.

-

"Are you flattered, Kishou-chan? Flattered to be in the presence of royalty. Being that as I am." His back curved uncomfortably under the invasion to his body. The ghoul’s thick bikaku was slicking in and out of his ass rhythmically, while numerous slim rinkaku tendrils pierced his flesh and slithered just below the surface of his skin. His throat was raw from too many screams and his head sagged under the exhaustion that came with hunger and hatred.

"Kishou-chan! It’s rather impolite to not answer me when I ask you question." A punitive koukaku blade slipped between his lips resting on the lower briefly before cutting downward all the way to his sternum before exiting out the wound it had just made. Kishou was beginning to think that The Leviathan was becoming fond of him because that was the kindest gesture it had displayed since they’d first met. The idea was short lived. "Yes or no, Kishou-chan."

"No. There is no honor being in your presence." Honest was indeed not the best policy in this case. An aura of unadulterated rage came over the ghoul and it spread like wildfire through the entirety of its frame. Limbs cracked and organs hissed as the creature grew not just in scope but also vigor as it towered over the youth in the full expanse of its glory and tore away the human’s legs with just a flick of its clawed fingers. The fight had all but left him as it cut his chains at cracked his body down into the cold flooring.

Vast ukaku spread like dragons wings blocking out all the light that had filtered down onto him. Staring up at the shear mass of it all he couldn’t help but think of those dragons of old in all their power and glory. Pried from his thoughts by the shards that penetrated meat and bone pinning him to the same surface he had just been forced to. "Guh." It curved down toward him as a tree bowing in the breeze.

"You will learn soon, Kishou-chan, what an honor it truly is to be in my presence."

-

Silence. Stillness. It was all that remained as his mind spiraled with the memories of how the ghoul had ripped him open, raped him. In the expanse of its full prowess it had thrust into him with immense apendage that rent him open as much as it caused him pleasure. Semen and blood still stained his thighs as he felt a piece of himself had been disconnected.

It had terrorized him before, raped him before- Never like this. The ache was bare, raw and for the first time since his torture began he would not rest until the monster was dead. In that moment the Leviathan reemerged its countenance rout with delight and pride.

The hunger boiling within his gut combined with the pure disgust of all that he had endured came over him like a flood. Breaking free from his bonds with a swift lash of the rinkaku that had just emerged from its spine he darted forward. The quinque steel that coated his kagune releasing gently to allow the full mass of his own prowess to emerge. Rinkaku, Bikaku, Ukaku, Koukaku. He was royalty himself now; artificial royalty.

"You look rather tasty, Leviathan-san." The leer that spread across his face lasted mere seconds before he closed the distance between them and tore the beast open. His teeth sank into kagune and succulent flesh as the ghoul caved under his power. He spoke between each bite and merciless assault.

"You killed my mother." He ripped open the head of the beast, "And then you shoved her organs down my throat." The remembrances were a flurry of agony and revulsion, but he felt neither. He still remembered how she tasted, how she shrieked when it ripped her apart still breathing. Oh and the smell of it. He just kept talking in an even emotionless tone as he devoured more and more.

Dug in and ripped out its eyes before uttering a final statement, "You do not deserve life."

"Oh my dear Kishou- Neither do you."

-

Awakening on the cold lab floor he attempted gingerly to rise. His eyes fell upon his legs and then tracked up to his thighs still fresh with blood. The breath hitched in his lungs as he realized solemnly that all that had happened had not been imagined. That everything he thought was a lie was not- They were memories. Memories still to fresh on a young man’s impressionable mind.

"After all, I am you."

Before the tears could ever corrupt his face his body was hit with a low shock that caused him to collapse to the floor in complete stillness. Above him the man, the doctor who had started it all smiled down at him.

"You’ve done very well, Arima-kun." He touched the youths pained face gently with his thumb, "Very well."

**Author's Note:**

> Arima is similar to the Quinx Squad. In that his kagune is incased in an earlier form of quinque steel in order to prevent it from joining completely with the body. The difference is that it flexibly releases the kagune for combat and can be reinforced later on to prevent joining with the body. A fault though is that it prevents the emergence of a kakugan causing severe bleeding from his left eye where it should emerge from.


End file.
